A data card produces a lot of heat during working. Therefore, heat dissipation must be done to the data card.
In order to improve the heat dissipation effect of the data card, a rotatable data card is designed currently. The rotatable data card includes a USB connector and a data card body. Rotation may be implemented from 0 to 270 degrees for the data card body relative to the USB connector.
During an implementation process of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problem:
Since the rotatable data card is used quite casually by the user, sometimes, the data card body may be rotated to be perpendicular to the direction of gravity unintentionally when the data card body is rotated, which may affect the heat dissipation effect of the data card body.